


Touching

by Dreizehn



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Inaho expected to see when he walked into his room was a naked Slaine sitting on his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

Inaho stepped into his room and froze at the sight that was awaiting him inside his bedroom. It was so...odd, that for a brief moment he wondered if he was dreaming, but that was a completely illogical thought, as he was obviously awake.

“Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?” Inaho finally brought himself to ask.

Slaine looked at him and scoffed. “I thought you wanted to see my scars,” he explained. Inaho acknowledged the truth in that statement, but he also wasn't going to accept that as a good enough reason for streaking.

“...That is certainly true, however that is no reason for you to be completely naked, and on my bed.” Inaho was intrigued by how the scars that decorated Slaine's body looked, but he didn't actually expect the man to show him. Let alone in such a blunt manner.

“What? Is it that disgusting, Inaho.”

Inaho groaned then shut the door and approached his bed. “No that isn't it.” Inaho did believe that the scars were indeed visually unappealing, and the history behind them infuriated and annoyed him to no end, however… He didn't find it disgusting.

“Really? Prove it.”

Inaho frowned. How would he do that? “How?”

Slaine grinned, and Inaho immediately realized this was more than likely going to be something hassling. “Touch me,” Slaine said. Inaho sighed exasperatedly. Touch him? Of all things why that; it was hardly a full proof method, but Inaho complied regardless and got onto the bed.

Inaho placed himself in front of Slaine, whom was sitting cross legged, and placed his hand on his stomach. A small almost surprised noise came out of Slaine. Inaho assumed the blond did not actually expect him to do it. Satisfied, Inaho maneuvered his hand up and down his torso before stopping at his waist.

“You can stop…” Slaine mumbled, almost too low for Inaho to hear, so Inaho pretended he didn't hear.

Inaho slid his hand around Slaine's back, and rested his forehead on Slaine's chest. “Is this enough proof?” Inaho asked softly, then lightly kissed a scar.

Slaine blushed faintly. “Yeah…”


End file.
